When You Have Chemistry
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: (Warning spoiler alerts from If It Taste Like Brussels Sprouts) Now sixteen, Jasmine and Logan have been best friends for a long time, but the question is do they have chemistry? Well, besides fourth period together where they will be lab partners. And, what happens when Jasmine gets a secret admirer? Who is he? Jogan, possible Darrett, and maybe Tindy?
1. Discovered Feelings and a secret admirer

** I dedicate this to God. He's my Everything.**

**I do not own I Didn't Do It. I also do not own Hanover Drive but however they are a really awesome band. I recommend checking them out, if you want that is. You can check them out on ITunes. Or their website which I will put the link on my profile.**

_"Well, we do have chemistry"_

_"You think we have chemistry?"_

Sixteen year old Logan Watson was laying on his bed thinking about one event that happened in his freshman year of high school. It was when Jasmine, one of his best friends, and he invented a flavor spray that would make vegetables taste delicious. And it would it would have worked too, if Logan had actually listened to Jasmine and not change the formula things would have been different. But, there was one thing that was his mind about that time that they hung out making the formula for the spray.

_ Logan and Jasmine were working on the spray in a chemistry lab of DIKTA High school. Jasmine, who was wearing a white lab coat and safety goggles, was sitting at table that was covered with test tubes, when Logan approached her with a test tube in his hand. He handed her the tube which was filled with some kind of yellow liquid. Jasmine turned to him._

_ "Can you hand you me those test tubes over there please?" She sweetly asked him, pointing to where the tubes were._

_ "You got it partner," Logan said, going to the counter and grabbed the test tube rack filled with test tubes. As he walked back to Jasmine, he pretended like he was talking into the test tubes._

_ "Test tube, test tube, one, two, three," Logan looked at the tubes and tapped it. "Is this thing on?" Jasmine laughed with a huge smile on her face._

_ "Well, this is fun Logan," she smiled. "And, we never get to hang out."_

_ "Well, we do have chemistry," Logan said. Jasmine looked away and paused, then looked at him._

_ "You think we have chemistry?" She asked with a smile on her face._

_ "I know we do," Logan said as a matter of fact. "Remember, fourth period I'm the guy who's always snoring behind you."_

Logan sighed as he tossed a basketball in the air and caught it. He couldn't past what Jasmine and he talked about that day. Did they have chemistry together? And not the class chemistry but actual romance chemistry. He thought about all the moments he had with Jasmine, like when they first met:

_ It was in third grade, Logan was sitting behind Jasmine in Mrs. Bancock's class. Jasmine had her hair in a ponytail and Logan pulled on it and she hit him with her backpack. And, Lindy and Jasmine hit off._

Logan chuckled as he recalled that day. The reason he pulled her ponytail was because he was a third grader with a crush, although he wouldn't admit to anyone, not, no especially not Lindy for she would either freak out or tell Jasmine or both.

Logan thought about it. He thought Jasmine was pretty and she was awesome but did he have feelings for her? He sat up in his bed and picked up a picture of the gang. It right before the barracuda boardroom show, where the gang took a picture on set. Logan, Garrett, Delia, and Lindy were all were matching shirts with the logo of their product and Jasmine was wearing a lab coat with a smaller logo. Jasmine and Logan were right next to each other with wide smiles. Logan had his arm over her shoulder. He smiled, remembering what happened right before they took the picture, when he and Jasmine made up.

_After they were denied the money, Jasmine turned to Logan and sighed._

_ "Look Logan, I'm really sorry I made the decision of including Lindy without you. I know you were my partner so I shouldn't have that partner without you," she said._

_ Logan put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled._

_ "It's okay Jaz, I know you wanted to do right by Lindy. I wasn't really being a good brother, it was cool if you to show my that. I'm really sorry I changed the formula," he apologized. Jasmine smiled._

_ "It's okay,"she said. "I know you were mad that I made that decision without you, and so you made one without me in retaliation. I should have just listened to you. You know if I did maybe I could I have found a formula that would have turned the spray blue without causing well you know.." Logan smiled._

_ "I know you could have," he said. "You're brilliant. I couldn't have done this without you or God, who gave me the idea for this product." Jasmine awed and hugged him. He hugged back._

_ "Awe yeah, God is amazing," Jasmine smiled. Logan smiled._

_ "Totally,"_

Logan sighed once again as he looked at the picture of Jasmine. She looked really beautiful in her lab coat, smart. He soon knew the answer to his question. He did have a crush on Jasmine, so how was he going to tell her?

Jasmine woke to her favorite band, Hanover Drive, playing on the radio. The beautiful voice of the lead singer powered through the stereo. The harmonizing sound of guitar, drums, and keyboard sounded so awesome, and the lyrics were just so moving and powerful.

**They say that image is everything**

**Everywhere that you turn**

**You gotta look and act a certain way**

**Just to fit in with this world**

Jasmine almost hated pushing the off button, but she knew had to get up and start her day. She got dressed in a light pink Oxford over a white plaid blouse and a full matching plaid skirt that was below her knees. She then read Psalm 23:

** The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not be in want. He makes me lay in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet water. He restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for His name's sake.**

**Even though I walk in the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil,**

**For you are with me;**

**Your rod and your staff,**

**They comfort me.**

**You prepare a table before me**

**In the presence of my enemies**

**You anoint my head with oil;**

**my cup overflows.**

**Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life,**

**and I will dwell in the house of The Lord**

**forever.**

Jasmine then looked up down and started praying,

"Good morning Jesus, how are You? I know You are good today. I thank You for everything You have done and all that You are. I thank You that You came to this earth, died on the cross and rose again, Jesus You are so amazing. You are the Alpha, and the Omega. The Beginning and the End, the Great I Am, The Lord of Lords and Prince of Peace. You are my Everything. I pray that You will help me forgive those who have hurt me, and I pray that You will forgive me for my sins in Jesus name. Forgive me for all that I have done and may to day that I may not be aware of. For all that I have and may say and have thought and may think. I pray for Logan, Lindy, Delia, Garrett, my mom and dad, the Watsons and everyone in my heart and my mind today. I pray that You will help my friends and I in all that we do. May we keep You, glorify, and reach out to others. And also," she gave a small smile. "I pray for that You will help me hold a brave face around Logan. I get so nervous around him. I just really like. I really want him but I pray but for Your will to be done in Jesus name." She finished her prayer and went to school.

At DITKA high school, Jasmine had just come out her Ap Chemistry class which she shared with Logan, though she couldn't figure out how he was able to get into Ap chemistry, guess he was smarter then she gave him credit. It was the first day if the semester so they weren't assigned lab partners but she actually wouldn't mind Logan, she knew that he was could actually do great things when he put his mind to it. She opened her locker and suddenly a blue evenlope fell out. Curious, she picked it up and read it. It read;

** Dear Jasmine,**

**What beautiful name, like the flower. But, the flower has nothing on you.**

Jasmine smiled at this whoever wrote this was surely romantic. The second line reminded her of Logan, but Logan didn't her, did he? Shaking her head she head she kept reading.

** You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And, do you know something? We have chemistry, and when I say Chemistry I mean we have something together, you make feel like I'm skydiving with no parachute but I know I'll be okay because I'll land on cloud nine.**

Jasmine awed as she read the note. This was the sweetest thing she has ever read. She wished she knew who wrote it though she knew who she wanted it to be but she knew when it came to know what chemistry between between two people were Logan Watson just knew nothing. Just then, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey watcha reading?" Jasmine jumped dropping the note. The owner of the voice picked up the note jasmine turned to the person and saw that it was Logan.

"Logan," she whined. Logan read the note and looked at her.

"This is cheesy Jasmine," he told. Jasmine scoffed.

"It's romantic, Logan," Jasmine said with a dreamy smile.

"You don't even know him," Logan said.

"Know who?" Lindy asked as she, Delia and Garrett came up to them. Jasmine turned to Lindy and gave the note to her. Lindy took it and read it.

"Awe, Jaz, you have a secret admirer," she hugged Jasmine. Jasmine smiled and squealed.

"I know I wonder who it is!"

"It could be a creepy stalker," Logan said. Jasmine looked at him wondering why he was being so negative. She glared at him, squinting her eyes. "Or you might be disappointed in who it is?"

Jasmine put her hands on her hips."Why would I be disappointed?" Though she knew she'd probably be disappointed if it wasn't Logan but what if this guy was the one God had for her, she didn't want to be stuck on Logan and miss out on the one God had for her.

"Because maybe he's not who you would want him to be," Logan answered simply.

"And how you know who I want him to be?" Jasmine snapped. And with that she turned on her heel and left.

**What's Logan's plan to win Jasmine's heart? And who is Jasmine's admirer and most of all do Logan and Jasmine have chemistry? Hope you enjoy it. And be sure to check out Hanover Drive, like I said they're music is on Itunes, and the link to their website is on my profile. And my sister and mine youtube channel is HanoverDriveLove. Theirs is HanoverDrive, okay, God bless He loves you all.**


	2. Logan's Tutor and Jasmine's Nickname

**I dedicate this to God for He is my Everything. **

**I love Him and I know He loves us. I do not own I Didn't Do It or anything else I mention.**

Logan entered the chemistry class for his tutoring lesson. See, the reason he was able to keep up with Jasmine in Chemistry was because he got a tutor to help keep his grades up in that one subject, because even he knew about his feelings for he knew he wanted at least always have chemistry with her so he got a tutor. His tutor was already at the table in a lab coat and glasses with chemicals on the table.

"Sup Tom," Logan greeted as he approached the brunette. Right now, I'm now I'm sure you're like 'what? Tom is Logan's tutor?' But, what happened was this;

_It was Friday day in Logan's freshman year, he walked up to his science teacher Mrs. Pepper. _

_"Mrs. Pepper, I needed to talk to you about something," he said something in a suave manner. Mrs. Pepper looked at him. Mrs. Pepper was a thick, healthy sized woman hair of the color like her name, pepper, loosely curled. "_

_Ah, if it isn't Logan the guy that falls asleep in class every day? What is Mr. Watson? Come to ask me if you could retake the test today? Cause if that's it then-" Logan shook his head. _

_"No, actually I would like a tutor in chemistry Ma'am, and it'd be best if it wasn't Jasmine or Lindy" Mrs. Pepper looked hugely surprised. "You, Logan Watson, you want a tutor?" She asked him. Logan nodded. _

_"Okay, I'll arrange a tutor to meet you in this room after school tomorrow," Logan nodded._

_ "Okay! Thank you so much Mrs. Pepper! And with that he left. The next day, he walked into the chemistry lab to meet his new tutor and to his surprise it was Tom Bingham. Both boys looked at each and gasped. "_

_You!" They shrieked. "You're my new tutor?" Logan asked? _

_"You're my tutee?" Tom asked. "I was hoping to never see you guys again."_

_ "Okay, one we go to the same school, and two I know what we did was horrible-" _

_" You tried to make me leave the group by scaring me away," Tom yelled. Logan looked guilty. Mrs. Pepper who was between them was growing tired if the argument. _

_"Look Mr. Watson if you want to do better in Chemistry, then Mr. Bingham has to be your tutor . He's in advanced chemistry and is the smartest in his class."_

_ "Well, I bet he's not smarter then Lindy," Logan bragged. Mrs. Pepper looked annoyed._

_"You said you didn't want Lindy as your tutor and yes, his scores are higher than hers," Logan looked impressed. Tom just shrugged. About an hour later the two were sitting at a table. Tom was just pretending to be really into his book while Logan was playing the drums with pencils. Tom glared daggers at him._

_ "Can you please stop that?" He yelled. Logan dropped the pencils and looked at him. _

_"Look, Tom, I'm really sorry for all that we put you through, we really shouldn't have done that, you're a cool guy," Logan said, honestly, because despite him telling the same story over and over again, he was actually pretty cool. _

_"But?" Tom pressed. Logan took a deep breath and leaned against the story. _

_"The truth?" Tom nodded. "The truth," Logan sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "Well, you tend to tend to retell the same story over again and to some people that can be kind of.."_

_ "Boring?" Tom asked knowing where he was coming from. Logan nodded. _

_"You know Tom, I go to this wonderful place called Church where you learn if forgiveness.."Logan started. Tom sighed._

_ "I forgive you but I don't know if I can trust you, but how about I tutor you and you make me more cool?" Tom asked. _

_"I already said you were cool, plus you just need more stories which your not going to learn just by fighting sharks and jumping of planes. No, you need to experience life and by that I mean go to movies, play video games just have fun," Logan expressed. Then he got an idea. "Ooh, how about after this we go to my basement and play video games then go see the new destroyers 3 movie?" Tom shook his head. _

_"I don't know Logan, we're barely friends now, I feel uncomfortable being around everyone again," _

_"Understandable, which is why you're not," Logan said. Tom just looked at him confused, so Logan explained. "Lindy won't be home because she is at a sleepovers at Jasmine's house, which Delia will also be there and Garrett will be with his family at Rumble Juice by the time we are through with this, so we should be good." Tom sighed. "Okay, then it's a deal,"he said. They shook on it and then for a while, looked awkwardly around. After, a couple hours of tutoring, the two boys went to Logan's basement, played some video games and then went on to go see the new Destroyers 3 movie, thus beginning a beautiful tutorship and friendship_

. Tom looked at him and nodded as he sat down, "So, did she get the note?" Tom asked. Logan nodded.

"Yeah," Tom smiled. "That's awesome. What was her reaction?" Tom questioned.

"Quite happy," Logan replied in a suave manner leaning back in a chair. "Until I told her She might disappointed in who it was.."

Tom leaned forward and looked at his best friend in shock.

"Logan, why did you do that?" "'I'm sorry okay but I just think that Tom," Logan replied.

Jasmine was sitting at Rumble Juice all alone waiting a smoothie. She was waiting for Logan as was their ritual since mid Freshman year. Ever since he started doing something (he didn't say what) after school every Thursdays, except during vacation time, she and Logan would meet up at Rumble Juice and just hang out. Lindy was off somewhere, she knew she was hiding something, and Garrett and Delia were both working at Rumble Juice. Yeah, Garrett talked the manager into hiring Delia, though she was not the best waitress. Suddenly Logan walked in all chill and cool, and then sat down on the blue couch right beside Jasmine. Jasmine smiled at him and then looked at him concerned.

"Logan, why is your cheek singed?" Logan looked at her confused.

"Huh what?" Jasmine pulled out a small, round, pink mirror and opened to reveal his reflection. Logan gasped in horror at the soot on his face. Without thinking Jasmine reached out and gently wiped the soot off with her thumb.

"There, got it," she told him. Logan flinched at her touch, and gulped. She was so close to him. He thought of why there was soot on his face. There may have been a small explosion in the lab and he may have been a tad bit too close to it. But, he was distracted by Jasmine. He chuckled. "Heh, thanks Jazzy," Logan called her by the special nick name he gave her, a flashback that will come another day.

"You're welcome," Jasmine smiled at the use of the nickname but then frowned in concern at him. "Are you hiding something?" She accused. Logan sighed.

"Look Jazzy one day I will tell you what I've been doing but not right now," Logan assured. Jasmine sighed.

"You promise?" She asked. Logan nodded. I promise. Just then Delia came bringing a blue smoothie.

"Here's you're smoothie Jaz," she said as she handed the girl the smoothie. Jasmine looked at the smoothie then back at Delia.

"Delia, I ordered strawberry. This is blue raspberry," Delia looked at her with a blank expression.

"Do you want me to take it back? Cause I think we all know what's going to happen if I have to make you a new smoothie," Delia said in her usual off kilter self. Logan quickly rushed to Jasmine's rescue.

"You know what Jaz it's fine I'll drink it," and to Delia he said. "I'll also have a strawberry" he paid for the smoothie. Delia smirked and walked off. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"She does this every time and for some reason, I think she does it on purpose," she said.

"You never know with Delia," Logan said. Jasmine nodded in agreement then twirled her chocolate brown hair.

"So, who do you think my admirer is?" She asked Logan the question he has been dreading.

Logan looked at her, and then around the Rumble Juice for a way out. He started to grow sweaty. Jasmine looked at him as if she was expecting an answer.

"Logan? I asked you a question?" She said. Logan gulped. He didn't want to lie to his best friend. But, he knew he could n't tell her the answer she wanted.

"You're secret admirer could be anyone," Logan said. He shook his head. "Any way, I don't see why you care so much. He could be a creepy stalker." Jasmine  
gasped.

"Is it so hard that someone would actually like me?" She asked hurt. Logan noticed that there were the start of tears in her beautiful brown eyes. The sight  
brought a sharp pain to Logan's heart.

'Oh no, I've done it now," he thought. "I've made my best friend cry." He reached out to dry her tears.

"Jazzy don't cry," he soothed. But Jasmine swatted his hand away.

"I-I got to go," She said. And with that, she rushed off. Logan sighed, staring after her.

"Well, that didn't go well," said a voice beside him. At first, Logan jumped, but then he looked and saw that it was his best friend Garrett. Logan sighed and  
shook his head.

"No, it didn't," He then realized something. He turned to Garrett. "H-hey buddy, were you listening?" Garrett shook his head.

"No, no not really, but I know you like her," Logan scoffed.

"Garrett, what are you talking about?" He asked, playing dumb. Garrett gave him a 'Don't even go there' look.

"Come'on Logan, I'm your best friend. Of course, I know about your crush on Jasmine," Garrett replied sitting down. Logan looked down. Garrett looked at him.

"So, are you going to tell her?" he asked. Logan looked at it.

"I'm working on it, Garrett," he said. "But, promise me you won't tell Lindy, Jasmine, and definatly not Delia?" Garrett looked confused.

"Why would I tell Delia?" Logan gave him a 'Really?" look.

"We both know Delia has a way of getting things out of you," Logan answered. "You're scared of her." Garrett looked reliefed, though offended at the same time.

"I am not scared of her," he said. Logan just looked at him. Garrett held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'm scared of her. You know I actually thought  
you were going to say I liked her." He laughed. Then he realized what he said. Logan gave an amused smiled.

"And, there's that too," Garrett looked panicked. "What? I-I-I got smoothies to sell," And with that, he headed off. Logan chuckled.

Jasmine was in her room crying. She couldn't believe Logan was being such a jerk about the whole secret admirer thing. And, why was he being a jerk about  
it? Did he really think someone couldn't like her? Or was he possibly jealous? Jasmine shook her head. No, that couldn't be it. Why would a guy like Logan like a girl like her? Sighing, Jasmine remembered the time he first called her 'Jazzy'.

_It was a Mid-Summer's day, and Jasmine and Logan were swinging in the park. Well, Jasmine was swinging Logan was pushing her. Jasmine was 'weeing' each time he pushed which caused Logan to chuckle. Jasmine smiled._

_"You know Logan, I"m having a lot of fun with you," she said. Logan smiled._

_"Yeah me too, Jazzy," Jasmine scrunched up her nose and looked back at him._

_"Jazzy?" Logan had this cute, little look of panic on his face. He looked around the park. The sky was a pale shade of blue with light puffs of clouds, and _  
_there were tuffs of green grass around the area of wood chips where the play gtound was._

_"Yeah, you know, every one calls you Jazz, so I thought I'd come up with a special nickname of my own," Logan replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _  
_Jasmine stopped her self from swinging by pressing hard on the ground with her feet. She looked up at Logan, and awed._

_"Awe, Logan, that's so sweet. You know, you are my best guy friend," Logan smiled, but then looked at her._

_"What about Garrett?" He asked. Jasmine casually swatted the air with her hand._

_"Well, Garrett's one of my close friends, and you can have more than one best friend and more than one best guy friend," Jasmine explained. "But you, Logan, are_  
_my bestest guy friend." Logan smiled and put his hand to his heart._

_"Awe Jazzy, thanks for the warm fuzzies," he said. Jasmine smiled warmly at him. "You're my bestest girl friend too"_

_"You're welcome and thank you Law," Jasmine said. She had a look that said. 'Yeah, I know that's dumb' Logan just had a confused look._

_"Law?" Jasmine nodded._

_"Yeah, L-A-W, your initials," Jasmine stated. Logan looked worried._

_"How do you know my middle initial?" he asked. Jasmine looked confused._

_"You left your text book in class, remember? The school requires you to put your name on the inisde of the book, you put Logan A. Watson," Jasmine told him. _  
_Logan looked like he was beating himself for it. Jasmine looked at him._

_"What does the A stand for?" Logan had a embarressed look on his face._

_"That is for another time," He said. Jasmine looked her._

_"But, Logan, I'm your best friend," she said._

_"You know Law is a cute nickname," Logan told her, changing the subject. Jasmine looked disapointed but decided not to press it._

Jasmine sighed at the memory. She thought he cared for her but apparently she was wrong. She opened up her laptop and got on buddy page. She found that she  
had an annoymous message. Curious, she opened it and was awed when she read it. The message wrote.

_'Dear Jasmine, _

_You are so beautiful, kind and sweet, and the more I'm with you the more I want Amore, Amore, Amore," _

**Who is Jasmine's admirer? How does Tom know about them, and why is Logan being the way he is about her secret admirer? **


	3. Partners in Chemistry

I dedicated this to God, without whom I couldn't do this.

I do not own I Didn't Do It, or anything I mention in this fanfiction.

Lindy's squeal filled the hallway and almost shattered Jasmine and the group's ears. Jasmine had printed the message to show to Lindy because she knew Lindy

would be happy for her, and Garrett, Delia, and Logan were just there. She hoped they supported her on this too. Though with the way Logan's been acting, shw wasn't

quite sure he would, and that made her upset. He was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy for her, though she did want it to be him. Then a new thought

crossed her mind, but she knew that, that was just wishful thinking.

"Amour, Amour, Amour," Lindy squealed with a wide smile on her face. She looked at her best friend. Her brown eyes shining in excitement. "Jax, he qouted a

line from the movie. How sweet is that?" Logan scoffed.

"Oh please, that cheesy movie? And what a cheesy line too," he commented. Both Lindy and Jasmine glared at him. Jasmine put her hands on her hips.

"Oh please Logan, you wouldn't know romance if it punched you in the face," She snapped. For a brief moment, it looked like there was hurt in his eyes but it

quickly disapeared. Delia leaned toward Jasmine.

"He also wouldn't know a real punch if it hit him in the face," she laughed. Lindy nodded and waved her finger in the air.

"That's true," she said. "Logan may act tough, but he's not." Logan looked down. It was true, even though he had a cool demenour, he would never fight anyone.

He didn't believe in it. He was a lover not a fighter, and Jasmine loved that about him. Jasmine spoke up.

"Guys, I know Logan's not being the nicest person about my secret admirer, but stop picking on him. We all know fighting solves nothing." And, she mainly meant

violent fighting, though what they were doing wasn't going to solve anything, though they weren't really fighting. Logan looked thankful towards Jasmine, and she sent

him a small, shy smile. He smiled back and for a moment it seemed like they were lost in time as if they were in their own little world. The bell rang, which caused

Jasmine to snap out of it. Lindy looked knowingly at her. Jasmine didn't look at her and looked at Logan.

"Well, time for Chemistry, guess I'll see you sleeping behind me?" She asked. Logan smiled.

"I guess, you will," he said. Lindy rolled her eyes, but yet couldn't help but smile.

"You know Jaz, I'm that class too," She said. Jasmine looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," She said. She grabbed Lindy's arm, and they skipped to class. On their way, Logan could hearing Lindy asking Jasmine,

"I wonder who our partner's going to be," Logan headed to class, hoping that his partner would be Jasmine.

Delia turned to Garrett and sighed.

"Come'on Garrett, we have history," She said. Garrett nodded and headed to class with his best friend.

Jasmine smiled as she heard the sound of snoring behind her. She looked behind her should her at Logan, and smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept, with

his head on the desk. Jasmine shook her head, wondering if she should wake him up. But, before she could, Ms. Juniper, their teacher, spoke up.

"Okay, so yesterday, I told you that you would be paired up with someone," She started. She was a young teacher, really pretty, with long brown hair and blue

eyes. A lot of the guys at DiTKA High had a crush on her. "Well, today, I'm going to do just that." She picked up a clipboard that had the list of pairs she made.

"Okay, so I made a list of partners I wanted to pair you guys up with. Starting with Logan Watson, you are paired with Jasmine and you'll be at table two,"

Ms. Juniper stopped when she noticed that Logan was sleeping, snoring peacefully. She sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Logan, Logan," She called out, trying to wake him up. Jasmine smiled.

"Uh, Ms. Juniper, allow me," Ms. Juniper nodded. Jasmine crinkled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. Logan suddenly woke up with a jolt.

"Huh, what what?" He said looking around. He found that all eyes were on him, especially Jasmine and Ms. Juniper's.

"Bout time you joined us Logan," Ms. Juniper said. Jasmine couldn't help but snicker. Logan glared at her.

"As I was saying," Ms. Juniper continued. "Logan you are with Jasmine" Logan was confused.

"I'm with Jasmine where?" He asked. Ms. Juniper sighed.

"You and Jasmine are lab partners, you'll be at table two," She simply told him. Logan couldn't help but smile at this. He was lab partners with Jasmine,

which meant he would get to spend time with her doing chemistry projects, and it also meant that had chemistry together. Ms. Juniper continued pairing up students.

"Lindy Watson, you are with Tom Bingham at table six." Lindy stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"What?" She looked at Tom who gave her an awkard smile. She was paired up with Tom? This couldn't be good or could it? Ms. Juniper looked at her calmly.

"You and Tom, lab partners," she then went on to pair the other students. After she was done pairing the students, she said,

"Okay, now you may meet your partners at your assigned tables" Lindy nervously made her way towards the table at which she would be Tom. When Tom made it to

the table, she looked up at him and said,

"Tom," Tom didn't even look at her so she had no idea what he was thninking.

"Lindy," he replied, plainly. Lindy sighed, feeling bad.

"Look Tom," Tom interrupted by putting his hand up to silence her.

"Shh, let's just meet in this classroom after school," he said. "I'll ask Ms. Juniper if it's okay, and text you, okay?" Lindy nodded, and bit her lip to keep

from smiling.

Jasmine was looking at her best friend, who was with Tom Bingham. She felt bad with her, not because he could be a tad dull, but becuse she knew that Lindy

had to have been feeling really bad about how they treated Tom. She felt bad for how they treated Tom, but even though he made it know he forgave them, he also made it

known that he wasn't ready to trust the group yet. Logan caught her looking at Lindy and Tom. What he didn't understand was why. Did she want to be working with Tom

instead of Lindy? Did she like him? He sighed, as he looked at the piece of paper that Ms. Juniper just handed them. It was their first chemistry assignment for the

sememster. He was excited to be working with Jasmine, but he felt bad for Tom, because he knew that Tom still wasn't ready to let Logan's friends back into his life.

And, to be honest, he couldn't really blame him, which is why he kept his friendship with Tom a secret. He knew that his friends would try to make ammends especially

if they knew Logan was friends with Tom, and he was afraid of what would happen, what with all of his and his friends crazy schemes that they got into over the last

two years. Jasmine turned to Logan.

"So, want to work on our project tonight?" She asked. Logan shook his head, although nothing would make him happier, he knew he couldn't.

"Can't I have work tonight?" He said. Jasmine looked at him confused.

"You? You have a job? You're actually going to get a job after the museum thing?" she said. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I need the money," he told her. Jasmine nodded in understanding.

"So where do you work?" She asked. Logan smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jasmine sighed. Why'd he have to be so difficult.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Logan smirked yet again.

"Because it's not fun that way Jazzy," She rolled her eyes. Why did she like him?

After a while, the bell finally rang. Jasmine headed off to lunch with Lindy. When everyone, but Tom and Logan cleared the classron, Tom walked up to Logan.

Logan looked at him.

"So, you and Lindy, lab partners?" He asked. Tom shrugged. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry man. I know how hard it is for you around my friends.." Tom shook his head.

"Look, Logan, it's okay seriously," Logan nodded, but sighed. He wanted his four best friends to all get along. Tom looked at him.

"So, how'd Jasmine like the message?" he asked. Logan smiled.

"Oh she loved it," he grinned. Tom gave a smile.

"I'm glad. I knew she would like it," Logan looked down.

"Well," Tom looked at him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Logan looked away, and said.

"Well, I better meet my friends at lunch." He waved to his friend, and headed to his other friends. When he sat at the table Jasmine looked at him.

"There you are," She said. Logan smiled at her.

"Here I am," he said. She turned to him.

"So, what took you so long?" she asked, not in a demanding tone, but in a curious one. Logan didn't want to lie to his friends, but he felt he had to keep his friendship with Tom a secret.

"I can't tell you," he said. Jasmine sighed.

"You are full of mystery lately," she said. But then she smirked at him. "But, I'll have you know, it's my dream to be a private investingator." Logan smirked at her.

"Is that a threat, Miss Chang?" Jasmine smiled, and had a teasing glint in her eye.

"Yes it is, Mr. Waston," Logan gently pushed, and she gently pushed back. Just then, Lindy came to the table.

"So friday are we still up for a movie? I was thinking 'Love Is In The Air?'" She asked. Logan tensed up at this thought.

"A movie? Friday? Um, sorry, sis, I can't I work that night," he said. This caused both Jasmine and Lindy to look at him.

"You work?" Lindy said baffled. "Since when do you work? You know besides that museum job?" Logan looked at her.

"Well since I need money," Logan said. "There's this guitar I want to buy, plus you know other 'essentials'" Of course Lindy knew that he really didn't mean essentials. Jasmine sighed and turned to Lindy.

"You know, I would love to see that movie," she smiled. Lindy smiled back at her.

"Me too," Delia said. "For some reason, I can't get enough of cheesy romantic movies." Garrett groaned.

"Well, I guess I'm outnumbered." Logan gave him an appologetic smile. Just then Jasmine said,

"Well, I know that Logan's out because he's working today, but who wants to get smoothies after school?"

"Can't, I have to work on my project with Tom," Lindy groaned, but it seemed out of place. Jasmine quietly sighed. She wished two of her best friends could join her, but she looked sympathetically at her. Delia looked at her.

"I'll go with you, Jazz," She said. Jasmine smiled at her best friend, thankfully. Then, Garrett spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll go with you too," Garrett said. Jasmine smiled at him.

"Thank you, Garrett."

Lindy nervously entered the room, not sure what to say to Tom, but she was sure her heart was beating faster now. She approached a table that was covered with several chemicals and other chemistry stuff. She exaimed the different tubes and stuff, when someone sneaked behind her and scaared her so bad, she slmost spilled the liquid in her hand. The guy laughed.

"Careful, that stuff is dangerous," he said. She gasped, and put the tube down. She looked at him angrily.

"Tom," she chastied. But, then her face took on a softer tone, and she broke into a smile. "I guess now you are going to tell this smile a billion times." Though this may seem harsh, this was was actually in light humor, and you could tell she had a teasing glint in her eye. Tom laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I tend to tell the same story over and over again. But, I'm getting. You have been teaching me to enjoy life," he smiled. Lindy smiled.

"Yeah, and I know you have someone else teaching you to," she said. "But, you won't tell me." She almost seemed sad he was keeping a secret from her. But, Tom gave her an assuring smile.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to make sure I'm cool enough for you," he said. Lindy blushed, but felt the need to say something.

"Oh Tom, you were always cool," she said. Tom nodded.

"I know," he said. "But, still I was missing something, and I still feel like I am." Lindy nodded. She had the same feeling. Tom smiled softly at her, wondering what that feeling was, and if that void would ever be filled.

Garrett walked over to Jasmine and Delia and handed them each a smoothie, Jasmine's with foam, and Delia's with none. Delia looked up at him and said,

"Thanks Garrett." Garrett blushed. Jasmine smiled at this reaction and elbowed Delia.

"Ooh, he's blushing." This caused both of her bff's to blush, which made her smile even more. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, thank for coming guys," She thanked them. "You know I don't know what's up with Logan anymore. He's been so full of mystery lately. He's been keeping so many secrets. I don't know what to tell him."

"You're the private investegator Jaz, investagte," Delia said. But, Jasmine shook her head.

"No, he's my best friend. I should trust him. He will tell me in his own time." Both Garrett and Delia looked at each other. This was so uncharistic of Jasmine Chang. Garrett looked at her. He decided to change the subject.

"So how is it going with the secret admirer?" Before Jasmine could answer she was handed a smoothie that had a note on the straw. She took the note a read it.

**OOh, what does the note say. Oh, sorry if there's spelling mistakes and stuff, I'll fix that tomorrow, alright love ya and God bless :) And please check out my challenge on my forum :) **


End file.
